


Together We Stand

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Distance (Where We Fall) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Captain Marvel (DC), DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Static Shock, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Billy's a reporter and a teacher, Damian still loves animals, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Overprotective Daddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman Beyond/DCAU</p><p>Damian is given the surprise of his life when he rescues two baby girls from the League of Assassins...things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Familiy Business

**Author's Note:**

> I know that canon-wise Jason and Damian were not in the DCAU, the same for Stephanie. Cassandra was seen once in a cameo, as far as I know. I grew up on the DCAU and loved it and know it well. I just added some extra plots too it and messed with the timeline a bit.
> 
> Non-sequential order.

Damian was feeling his thirty-nine years of age today. He was standing tall. His partner in all things, forty-one year old Billy was just leaning against the kitchen counter, rubbing his blue eyes. Their daughters was going to kill them someday, honestly. It was bad enough that he and Billy found out last night that their Elizabeth was Oracle and that was a dangerous job in itself and Damian explained every single way that she could not possibly continue to be Oracle. It only got worse to know that their Helena was out in the streets as Huntress. She was going out at night and putting herself in dangerous situations (and how the hell did his Father let Damian out of the house when he was ten; Damian would have locked Helena in her room for twenty years if she wanted to go fight crime at ten years old).

“Papa, Daddy, we’re twenty-one years old, we’re adults and we can make our own decisions to go into the family business,” said Helena. She was standing up, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. Helena Batson was every ounce Damian’s daughter. She was stubborn, willful, had a mouth on her. She had black hair and dark blue eyes. There was something exotically beautiful about her and if Damian were going to be honest, she looked a little like Talia, his Mother. Her mouth was in a scowl. “Joss is a tattle-tale.”

“Your cousin was just doing her job,” said Billy, in defense of their thirty-something year old goddaughter Joss Todd, homicide detective. “Interfering on a police investigation is a good way to get yourself arrested, Helena. Please stop acting like a child.”

Helena crossed her arms and gave a full glare at both her fathers. “You did it all the time when you were kids!”

Billy sighed. Damian had the urge to bang his head on the table. How was he going to explain to her that it was a different world when they were younger? Damian never wanted his daughters to go into the family business. He retired from being Robin when he was eighteen to raise Helena and Elizabeth and shortly after that, Billy passed the mantle of Captain Marvel onto a worthy young Japanese girl. (There was a new Captain Marvel running around these days. Damian and Billy hadn’t met the boy yet).

Elizabeth snorted, from her chair at the kitchen table. While Helena took after Talia in the looks department, Elizabeth took after Martha Wayne in the looks department. Lizzie, her nickname, was a tall, blonde haired and blue eyed classic knock-out. She was every ounce Damian’s daughter too. She was wickedly smart, a genius by all rights, ambitious and also had a mouth on her, but she was not as outspoken as Helena. Helena and Elizabeth were fraternal twins. “She’s got a point, Father, Daddy. If I recall, you were raised as assassin since birth, Father, and then you became Robin at ten. And Daddy, you were Captain Marvel since you were eight years old. It’s San Francisco, not Gotham, you trained us well.”

The only reason that Elizabeth was Oracle and not in the field was due to her various health problems—severe asthma, iron-deficient anemia, and a heart murmur.

“We taught you certain things, not so you can go out as vigilantes, but so you can defend yourself if necessary and so you would be prepared for life in general,” said Damian. He taught Helena how to fight, how to think like a detective. He taught Elizabeth whatever he could. When she could manage, she even knew how to fight. Billy taught them all the morals and lessons that they needed to be good people. 

“Batman’s only sixteen,” said Lizzie. Helena grinned at her sister. It was a decent argument. There was a new Batman in Gotham, according to Aunt Barbara, and he was sanctioned by Grandpa Bruce.

Billy sighed again. He traded exasperated looks with Damian. Billy started, “Your Grandpa Bruce let your Uncle Dick out in a green unitard, flashing every pedophile in Gotham for years. Your Uncle Jason got killed, brought back to life and went mad for a while. Your Uncle Tim was tortured and brainwashed, and stalked on a regular basis. Even your Father was nearly killed and presumed dead for a year. Should I continue to tell you about what happened to your Aunt Stephanie or Aunt Cassandra, or Aunt Barbara or Aunt Carrie or Aunt Bette? So a sixteen year old boy who wants to run around in a Bat-suit, well, obviously his parents don’t know what he’s really doing at night.”

“We’re your parents, Helena, Elizabeth, we want what’s best for you. I do not wish for either of you to get hurt,” said Damian. Years ago, Damian never imagined that he would be saying such words to children of his own.

“There’s a reason why we don’t run around as superheroes anymore,” said Billy, nodding. “We wouldn’t be good parents if we kept putting you in danger because a super-villain found out about you. You have to remember that you are not just Helena and Lizzie, daughters to a reporter and a vet, but you are the daughters of Captain Marvel and the fifth Robin, the nieces of Titans and Leaguers, you are the granddaughters of Batman and Talia al Ghul, you are the great-granddaughters of Ra’s al Ghul, you’re the cousins to Nightstar, Black Bat, and the infamous Detective Todd, you’re friends to heroes. You are not just Batson children, you are Wayne children. This is not a game.”

Damian covered a smirk with one of his hands. When Billy got upset, he really knew how to lay the scolding on thick. Both Helena and Lizzie’s faces fell. Damian felt a little guilty for ruining this for them and he knew that Billy was trying not to cave with the pouting faces staring at him. (In all honesty, there was very little that Billy and Damian denied their daughters, because really, they did not ask for much).

“Well, then, now that you see why you shouldn’t be vigilantes,” said Damian, smiling, “if you are really insistent about this, I think we could make a deal or two.” Billy smiled and shook his head.

Their little girls were not so little anymore and they were in the family business.


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finds out he's a daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian freaks out a little here. Kind of out of character

The Titans Tower was quiet for once. Damian was sitting on the couch in the living room, pensive and extremely quiet. He was not even dressed in his Robin uniform, dressed in jeans and Gotham State University pullover sweater. In his eighteen year old arms was a snoring softly black haired little baby, no more than three months old. Sitting next to him was his best friend, the twenty year old Billy Batson, in his traditional jeans and red-hoodie, who had a little blonde haired baby, same age as the other baby, in his arms and he was currently cooing at her, fondly. 

Dick and Jason were in the lab analyzing the DNA results. Damian felt kind of sick to his stomach. This was what it must have felt like to Father when he learned about Damian’s existence. Damian knew that his Mother and Grandfather had his DNA on file, after the whole thing with Leviathan, his older brutal clone, who nearly killed him had it not been for Billy’s timely arrival. He just did not think that such things were on their minds.

“It’s going to be alright, Damian,” said Billy, smiling brightly. “Even if they’re not your daughters, we still have to find them a good home and make sure that they’re safe from the League of Assassins.” Damian nodded. He felt a little better. He knew that there was a slight chance that the scientist was lying or misinformed, scared of staring down both Captain Marvel and Robin. Of course, it was only a slight chance and with his luck, he had to make big changes in his life.

It would be the easy way out to adopt them off to a nice family where they could not be found, but Damian balked at the thought of his daughters not knowing him. He knew how rough it was not knowing who your father was. For eight years he continually asked his mother about his father and he received stories of Batman and legacies. When he finally met his father, he was actually kind nervous and when he was nervous he tended to lash out.

Damian was not one for abandoning family, especially if they were his children. It was not going to happen, even if he was not the best father in the world at least he would try.

“I guess I can’t live in Gotham with all the pollution,” said Damian, morosely. He gesturing to the baby in Billy’s arms. “This one has too many health problems. I think it would be best to live close to Kane and Todd, since Kane’s a doctor now. And I’ll have free babysitters in the Titans.”

“Who knew that it was right of passage for all Titans to be babysitters,” commented Dick, as he entered the room, with Jason close behind. “Congrats, Dami, you’re a papa!” Damian must have paled because Jason rushed over and snatched the black haired baby girl from his arms.

“For the love of all that’s holy, did you really have to say that to him, Christ, Dick,” said Jason, growling. Dick was grinning ear-to-ear. He went over and handed Damian the paper. He was in fact the father of twin girls now. He could not bring himself to see who the mother was, if they even had that person’s DNA on file. Billy looked vaguely worried that Damian stopped breathing for a moment.

“Damian, it’s okay, breathe,” said Billy. Damian wanted to start crying, really. “Here, Dick, take her.” Dick was given the blonde haired baby. Jason was cooing at the black haired baby. Billy grabbed Damian off the couch and dragged him to the Titans’ kitchen. He held Damian by the shoulders and Damian was staring into concerned blue eyes.

“Billy, I don’t know if I can do this by myself. Girls need a mother. What if my Mother and my Grandfather came to take them away,” said Damian, nearly in panic mode. He was truly freaking out. He would never freak out in any other circumstances. He’s faced monsters and gods and lived to tell the tale about it. But the prospect of being a single father to twin girls… Billy hugged Damian. Damian merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug for a moment.

“Who said that you were doing this by yourself? You’re my best friend, do you really think that I’m just going to say ‘good luck, k, bye’ and leave you with twin infant girls. You have another thing coming,” said Billy, sternly. “I have a place in San Francisco, we’ll just have to baby proof it and work out all details later. Now, I think we need to give the girls some names, don’t you think?”

Damian was released from one of Billy’s hugs and he felt better. “Helena and Elizabeth Wayne.”

“How long have you had those names,” Billy asked, grinning lightly.

Damian averted his dark blue eyes. “Since I was ten…”


	3. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian watches in horror that a new Batman is in Gotham.

Damian was always up at the crack of dawn, anymore (really it was five in the morning). When he was nineteen and stopped all nightly patrols, he had a hard time going from a night person to a day person. Even after twenty years, Damian’s sleeping habits were weird. Still, he liked getting up before Billy and the girls. Billy usually rolled out of bed at seven, kissed Damian good morning, devoured half the pantry and then went back to sleep only to get out of bed at noon. Billy unusually did that was when he was not out in town researching a story or filling in for the foreign correspondent at his media outlet (they were not called newspapers anymore). Billy also taught archeology at night at various colleges.

The girls got up around eight in the morning, both chaotic messes in the morning (probably something to do with Wayne genes—after all, most of the Wayne family were night people). At nine, Lizzie was usually picked up by Max West, Wally and Linda’s third son, for tutoring sessions at the Titans Academy for Metahumans. Helena had classes at the local community college, she had a lot of friends, and busy-busy life. Damian usually spent four hours at his very successful animal hospital, with the severe cases that the other vets in his employ could not handle.

When they could, Billy and Damian did all the errands together.

Drinking his coffee, Damian hoped that Alfred was happy that Damian had such a good life. He missed the old butler. No one could make coffee as good as Alfred. Damian had time to think when it was quiet and it was nice to have some time by himself in a quiet house. He made everyone breakfast in the morning, thankful to Alfred and Stephanie forcing him how to learn how to cook. God forbid he turned out like Dick, Tim, or Cass in the kitchen with their interesting concoctions. Stephanie only made a good breakfast. At least, he made good food. Joss was the luck one since both Jason and Bette were good cooks.

They always had holiday dinners at the Todd-Kane house (or Kane-Todd, they are forever arguing whose last name came first).

Today, Billy surprised him and woke up early. An hour early. Billy, still half-asleep, illegally adorable for a grown man, dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He turned on the television, which was also rare for Billy.

“Dami,” said Billy, sleepily. “You better come and sit down and watch this.” Billy rarely pulled out his nickname. Damian went to the living room and sat with Billy. “Do not freak.”

Damian watched as the Gotham News Network showed footage of a man in a Bat-suit fly above Gotham City passed Wayne Enterprises. Damian’s stomach dropped. From what he saw, the person was a teenager and the most distressing thing was that it was the last Bat-suit Father wore as Batman, when he was getting too old to do certain things. Damian told him to retire being Batman, before he got himself killed, but his Father was still a stubborn ass. Either the kid in the suit stole the Bat-suit or he was sanctioned by Father. (But Father freaking promised that no more young people—not after what happened to Tim, himself, the girls, everyone).

He felt Billy take his hand and squeeze it gently. Billy must had gotten a message from his Gotham reporter friends about the new Batman. Damian was torn at the thought of some nobody being Batman and happy that Gotham had Batman back.

Damian pulled out his phone. He was already getting text messages from Dick, Jason, Tim, Barb, Steph, Cass, Carrie, Kate…hell, even Clark texted him. Ignoring all the incoming messages, Damian called Wayne Manor. Billy was still holding Damian’s hand. Good. He would need Billy’s strength not to freak out on his Father.

“Damian, I suppose you watched the news,” said his father, immediately answering the phone. His voice was always dry and gravely now.

“Father, good morning to you too. Please tell me that you did not sanction that kid,” asked Damian, almost pleadingly.

“I did not. There was an incident outside the Manor with the Jokerz and the young man assisted me. He found the Cave and later came back and stole the suit. His father was killed by Powers’ man,” replied Bruce, in a tone that said that was not the whole story. Damian gritted his teeth.

“Did you offer him the position,” asked Damian, hurt and upset.

“Do not take that tone with me, Damian. You made it very clear when you quit being Robin that your priorities laid with your young family, not with the Mission anymore. Terry McGinnis is sixteen years old, older than any of you. Gotham needs a Batman,” said Bruce, in a tone of finality.

“Father,” said Damian, “he’s a boy. Gotham is not kind to its children.”

“I’m training him, Damian, it’s the end of this discussion,” replied Bruce. Silence echoed on both lines. Then, Damian heard him.

The boy that was to be Batman.

“Hey, Mr. Wayne, I came like you wanted. Where do we start?”

His father hung up on Damian. Damian closed his eyes. The sound of McGinnis’ voice—so young and hopeful. Admiration and awe. Looking for a father when he just lost one. Damian dialed Barbara’s number. She would convince the kid to give it up, she was the Police Commissioner and could make his life rough if necessary, before the kid was lost to the Mission.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Barbara had said. Damian snorted at the idea, still she would talk to him. Damian talk to the new kid? He knew how that would play out. Damian would either lose his temper or take it out on the kid or the kid would just think that he was jealous and wanted to be Batman, either way, it was not a good idea.

Dick was fuming mad. Jason beyond pissed. And Tim shrugged and said “What else is new?” Damian was upset and worried.

“Do you regret it,” asked Billy, after they just finished grocery shopping for that night’s dinner. In the middle of putting away the food, he would go and ask such a question. Damian paused.

“No. You?”

“Never.”


	4. The Courtship Rituals of Speedsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's got an admirer and Damian's not pleased

Damian entered his home and found the living room with vases and vases of white roses. Damian’s eye twitched. “Why in the name of Dante’s seven hells is my living room full of flowers?” Helena was giggling like a mad woman. Billy was in the kitchen, pretending that this was not happening.

“Lizzie’s got a boyfriend,” chanted Helena, giggling.

“Helena,” said Lizzie, face bright red, loudly at her sister. If she could, Lizzie could be absorbed into the couch she was trying to make herself very small. 

“Aw, come on, Lizzie, you know Max loves you~!” Lizzie groaned and put her face in her hands. Billy came and sat next to her, hugging her.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. Speedsters are strange,” said Billy, nodding. 

“But Daddy, why didn’t he just ask me out instead of flooding the room with flowers,” asked Lizzie, baffled. Helena burst out laughing. Billy chuckled. Damian was already getting his phone out and calling Wally.

“West, I demand that you have your third offspring remove the flowers from my living room immediately,” said Damian. “And keep him away from my daughter.” One could hear Wally cracking up laughing from over the phone. “West!” Wally must had commented something, because Damian hung up the phone on him. “Elizabeth, you are not going to date a Speedster.”

Lizzie frowned. “But Max is very sweet, if not a little strange, Father.” Damian sighed. She was smitten. It was not as though he did not trust any of the West children, but it was the mere fact that Max may be the least excitable of the West children, he was still a Speedster. Lizzie had delicate health, which Max knew full well. 

“I will talk to Max,” said Billy, smiling benignly. “If Lizzie wants to date him, we can’t stop her. She’s an adult, after all. Besides, at least it’s not like Lizzie has the same taste in boys as Helena, thank God.”

“Daddy,” protested Helena. “You cannot talk to Max about Lizzie! I have seen you talk to one of my boyfriends. He nearly wet himself.” Billy just smiled. Helena groaned.

Damian, at this moment, could not have loved Billy any more than he did. The real reason that men and women like Billy, like Clark, like Dick, and other very nice and kind-hearted people were so dangerous was that if you really pissed them off, duck and cover. There had only been all of three times he ever seen Billy lose his temper. Dick and Clark lost their temper far more than Billy ever had, and still, Damian knew…beware the nice ones and beware the quiet ones.

The meek shall inherit the earth and all that.

“Acceptable,” said Damian, knowing that after Billy’s ‘talk’, Max would treat Lizzie like porcelain.

“Hel, should I call him,” asked Lizzie. Helena literally picked up her sister and dragged her off to their room. Billy chuckled and Damian sighed.

“Helena is going to give Lizzie love advice, that should be good,” said Billy, rolling his eyes. Damian gave him a look. Billy shrugged. “We cannot keep them little girls forever.” Damian scoffed and before he could say anything, there was a quick breeze and all the flowers were gone. Instead of Max West, it was Wally West, formerly the Flash, now retired and the head Central City Police Department CSI.

Wally grinned at Damian and Billy. He had had aged gracefully into his fifties. His red hair now gray. “You know Max is freaking scared now to come over here. I told him that it wasn’t Damian he had to worry about but Billy. Please do not scar my son for life, Billy.”

“Well, it can’t be helped,” replied Billy, nonchalantly, “if he wants to date our Lizzie.” Wally gave a pause and then laughed.

“I would not laugh, West,” said Damian, eyebrow raised in an Alfred-esque manner, “I do recall Irey’s prom incident caused by you and Jai, so you have no room to talk.” Wally just laughed and the sped off. “I swear he and Richard were made for each other.” 

“Well, there are multiple universes,” started Billy. Damian just gave a glare. Billy shook his head. It was going to be a long rest of the day, for sure.

Speedsters.

Why did she have to like a Speedster?


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena gets in trouble.

Damian was reviewing the family financials when the door to the apartment opened. He was not expecting Billy back from New York for several days. The UN Peace Conference was happening that week and Billy was reporting on it. Lizzie was staying over at the Titans Tower assisting with upgrades. His sixteen year old little genius made him very proud.

Helena went out with her high school friends. Helena was a smart and good girl, despite being rather difficult at times. Then again, she was a teenager and he had to give her room. He knew what it was like to feel like an unhappy teenager. When he was sixteen, he gave Alfred and Father many headaches.

“Uncle Damian, I brought Helena home,” said the familiar voice of Joss Todd. She was a beat cop. Damian sighed as Joss was dragging Helena in by the arm. Helena was glaring at Joss. Due to their different personalities, Joss and Helena did not get along very much and argued constantly. It was kind of like Jason and Damian, except less antagonistic. 

Damian spoke, “What happened?”

Before Joss, the black haired and blue-green eyed young woman of nearly twenty-two, just out of the Police Academy, could speak, Helena interjected. “Papa, I wasn’t doing anything bad. I was making sure that Michelle was safe. Her stupid boyfriend and his friends were drinking and well, I wasn’t going to leave Michelle with them.”

“She got into a brawl with all the guys, after Michelle’s boyfriend took a swing at Michelle,” said Joss. “Naturally, Helena beat the tar out of all them and they won’t press charges or anything.”

“You were arrested,” asked Damian, frowning.

“Yeah, and I come in after my shift and see my little cousin in the holding cell,” said Joss, wryly. Joss continued to tell Damian that Helena was under a warning and watch now. Once Joss went home, Helena sat morosely on the couch while Damian paced. She was in some sort of trouble. Damian was not sure how to handle this situation. Helena never got into fights at school, because of her skill, she could really hurt someone. Meanwhile, she was protecting her friend and Damian could not very well punish her for it.

And he could not very well tell her to ignore her friends at school, she was a social butterfly. “Helena, next time, get out of their before it comes to violence.”

Helena blinked at him, with her blue eyes, shocked. “Okay, Papa. Are you going to tell, Daddy?” Damian gave her a pointed look. She sighed. “Okay, good night, Papa.” She went off, sulking to bed, confused that she did not get punished. She would punish herself internally enough.

Damian sighed. Billy was going to think this was funny.


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s twelve and he’s not too sure how to take the news that Jason’s having a kid.

He and Batman entered the Cave at the normal hour after patrol, around three in the morning. Father was getting older and Damian needed sleep. Damian pulled off his domino mask while Father greeted Alfred. Alfred had a strange look on his face. Father pulled off the cowl.

“Master Jason is here, Master Bruce,” said Alfred. Bruce was concerned. No one, but Dick and Kory, had seen Jason in nearly a year and a half. Bruce and Jason’s difficult relationship was a factor. But, if Jason had come to the Manor to see Bruce, then it must be important. Damian always wondered what it was about Jason that made his father so…different. Damian knew that Dick was the favorite and that Tim was special, but Jason…no one could compare to Jason, no matter what he did. It was in his father’s voice whenever Jason came up.

Jason was the first one that Bruce adopted, before even Dick and Tim. Dick had good parents when Bruce adopted him and Tim was adopted shortly before Bruce’s trip through time.

Without even bothering to undress from the Batman suit, Bruce rushed up the stairs, with Damian and Alfred close on his heels. Jason was very important to Bruce. Perhaps, Jason was the first one he really thought of as a son…then again, who knew since Bruce had complicated relationships with many members of the so-called Bat-family. Jason was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some tea.

“Hey, B, Troll, how was patrol,” asked Jason, like he did not just disappear from their lives for a year without so much of a word.

Before Damian could comment at Jason’s choice of nickname for him, Bruce immediately went into a worried-parent tirade. “Where have you been? You went completely off the radar. What were you thinking? I didn’t know if something happened to you. Dick wouldn’t tell me anything and…wipe that smug look off your face.”

Jason sniggered. “B, relax, I’ve been a good boy.”

“Jason,” said Bruce, exasperated. Sighing, Jason took a sip of his tea.

“Well, I came to give you the news first,” said Jason. “I’m going to be a father in six months.” If Bruce was anyone else in the world, he would have either fainted or his jaw would have dropped. Damian blinked once. Who in their right mind would have a kid with Jason Todd, of all people? It took Damian time to get used to Dick being a father to a little half-alien girl and Damian loved his little niece to pieces. It also was a stretch for Cassandra to be a mother to an orphaned Chinese girl. Still, Damian could understand both Richard and Cassandra’s need to have a family.

But Jason?

“Are you serious,” asked Bruce, sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I figured I should tell you first, Grandpa. I’m going to break the news to Dick and Timmy tomorrow,” said Jason, smirking. “My girl is telling her cousin and uncle, as we speak.”

Damian finally spoke up. “And this woman you’ve taken to is…?”

Jason’s face got a little red. “Uh, Bette.” 

“As in my cousin, Bette Kane,” asked Bruce, “that Bette Kane?” Bruce was completely blown away. Never in a million years would he thought that Jason and Bette would work. Jason narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. She’s talking to Kate and Jacob now, since they’re the only family that would possibly care what happens to her. She’s coming by once she’s done,” said Jason, all at once defensive and petulant. Damian watched as his father debated on what to say to the news.

Bruce sighed. “Well, if you’re happy Jason, I can’t say anything. I’m sure that you’ll be a good father. Bette’s smart. She’s a good kid. I am happy for you.” Jason looked pleased.

“B, this is totally crazy right,” asked Jason.

Bruce gave a small smile.

“Congratulations, then, Todd,” said Damian, crossing his arms like a little prince. “I’m sure that I will be around to make sure that you and Kane don’t mess up your kid too much.” Jason merely laughed.

“Heard that Mari and Fanny loved their Uncle Dami,” said Jason. “Guess you can be a sweet kid when you want to be.” Damian glared at him, while Jason, the behemoth, merely smirked. Before an argument could break out, the doorbell to the Manor rang. Alfred went to get it and shortly, a pregnant, barely noticeable baby bump, Bette Kane entered. If anything Damian knew that Jason was actually in love with her, because his whole face lit up. Sure, he was not a grinning idiot like Grayson, but the way that Jason looked at Bette was like she was his Princess. Bette went to Jason’s side and he put his arm around her.

“How’d it go,” asked Jason.

“Kate wants to murder you and Uncle Jake is threatening to castrate you,” said Bette, beaming. “All in all just as I suspected. So, Bruce, you’re not angry or anything with us?” Bruce smiled at Bette, whom he had known since she was a baby.

“Of course not. I’m glad that you two are going to start a family,” said Bruce. “I’m sure I can smooth over things with Kate and Uncle Jacob…” Bruce’s phone rang. He pulled out his cell phone that he used for Batman business. “Hello?”

“Bruce, I am going to kill your son, you know that? She’s just a kid!”

“Hello to you too Kate,” said Bruce, slowly, wondering when he became the sane one of the family. He moved to the other room, as Kate and no doubt Jacob were fuming mad. 

“If you need any advice, Miss Mary Elizabeth, I would glad to help you,” said Alfred. “I’ve already been through Miss Kory’s pregnancy and no doubt yours will be an easier one.” Bette smiled at the old butler.

“Like thanks, Alfred,” said Bette. Damian was slightly fascinated that a person was growing inside of Bette’s womb. Secretly, he liked when Kory was pregnant and would cuddle him. She was very warm and he felt the baby kick. 

“I don’t know how Todd’s charmed you, Kane, but you must have great patience for he is an idiot,” said Damian. Bette laughed. Jason scowled.

“You’re so cute, Damian,” said Bette. 

“He is not.”


	7. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with the Return of the Joker, Damian while in Gotham visiting Tim, makes his way over to the Manor.

Tim was fine. Damian sent a message to Lizzie and Helena, who were very worried about their Uncle Tim, as he left the hospital. Tim was speaking praises of the Kid and feeling bad that he did not even notice what the Joker did. Damian told him that it was not his fault. Tim would be depressed for a while. Stephanie will have to knock him back to his senses soon.

Since he was in Gotham, he decided it was time to go and see Father, who had visited Tim finally. The city was the same as always, filled with crime and pollution. The Manor harkened back to the heyday of Gotham City. He entered through the Cave, memories of his younger years as Robin. He frowned. 

“Father, I wish that you were resting,” said Damian, to his Father that was sitting at his computer, cane off to the side.

“Damian,” said Bruce, without a beat. “Why are you here?” Damian sighed and crossed his arms. His father was as difficult as ever.

“Why do you think I’m here,” countered Damian. “Your grandchildren, all of them, are very worried about you.” Bruce grunted. Before, Damian could continue, a teenager came down the stairs, carrying a tray.

“I swear, Bruce, you need to go upstairs and rest. I can handle…Who are you,” asked the kid. McGinnis. He was getting in a defensive mode. Good, Damian thought, someone to look after Father just in case. “Bruce?”

Damian walked over and took the tray and brought it to his father. “My name is Damian Wayne. I am his son, Terrence.”

The kid made a face. “Oh, you can call me Terry. So, you’re the fifth Robin, right? Bruce finally is telling me stuff…”

Damian smirked. “Well, Father always worked under a strict need-to-know basis.” Damian appraised the young teenager up close. He was troublingly familiar to him. He stood tall and confident. His eyes were exactly the same as his Father’s…icy blue. He had black hair. He was good-looking. There was something that his Father was not telling Damian, but he would let it go. He would rather not cause any trouble, now. Without seeing him in action, Damian could not note the progress of his training to be Batman. “How’s Ace? I heard that he got hurt. I will take a look at him.” At the sound of his name, Ace came barreling over and happily greeted Damian. Damian examined the bloodhound. Ace reminded him of his beloved dog Titus. Titus had died when his girls were five years old. He missed the old dog.

“Damian,” said Bruce, in that tone of voice of his that grated on Damian’s nerves. Always had.

“Father, -tt-, what? You want me to leave,” asked Damian, mildly offended. Terry blinked.

“Bruce, you should spend time with your son while he’s in town. Remember, you’re doing better with people lately,” said Terry, half-sarcastically. “Was he always like this?” Damian smirked.

“Father’s always been a stubborn ass,” said Damian. Terry snickered. Bruce glared at both of them.

“Well, I could say the same about you, Damian,” said Billy entering the cave. He had a smile on his face. “Hey, Bruce, long time no see.” Bruce’s face softened a little at the sight of Billy. For some reason, most of the older heroes had a soft spot in their hearts for the former Captain Marvel. “We have to get going. Helena’s attempting to gut Max and World War III is about to break out at the Tower.” Damian sighed. Helena could be rather overprotective when it came to Lizzie, despite thinking that Lizzie and Max dating was the cutest thing ever.

“Wait, Bruce, he’s Captain Marvel,” said Terry, suddenly excited. “I read about you in Bruce’s files. No way, this is so awesome.” Billy smiled, benignly. “Next to Superman, you were one of my favorite heroes.”

“Wow, thanks, Terry,” said Billy, cheerfully. “Isn’t it funny that all of Bruce’s charges were all Superman fans, save Damian?” Damian made a face. Even Lizzie and Helena loved it when Superman visited the Tower. 

“Let’s go, before you start gushing about the greatness of the alien,” said Damian, grabbing Billy’s arm. “Nice to meet you Terrence.”

“Bye, Bruce, Bye Terry, good luck,” said Billy. They exited the cave through the driveway, but before they left, Damian’s sharp ears heard,

“Wait, Bruce, Captain Marvel and your son, um, their like my two aunts right? Or did I totally misread that?” Bruce merely grunted. 

Damian and Billy just started to laugh.


End file.
